


Night Light

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Needy Tony Stark, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: After the events of "Black Panther", SHIELD is sending you as a liaison to help them adjust to the new media and political attention. The only thing is, you're going to be gone for two weeks, and Tony doesn't think he'll be able to sleep without you.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so I wanted to post something. Also, I haven't proofread, so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you like it :)

“Did I forget a vacation?”

You looked up from your half-packed suitcase, mildly surprised to see him. You hadn’t expected Tony back at the compound for another few hours. In fact, thanks to the relatively tight schedule, the plan had ben just to call him from the car on your way to the airport. You offered him a shrewd, affectionate smile. “No, Tone, you’re safe this time. But you till owe me for standing me up for the last one.”

Tony straightened from where he’d been leaning against the doorway, moving casually across the room towards you, hands in his pockets. He stopped on the opposite side of the bed, picking up the briefing packet you’d been sent and thumbing through it idly. “Would I be forgiven if it was because I was busy saving the weekend?”

“You would,” you said teasingly, raising your voice as you moved to the walk-in to find a blazer. “If that’s what you’d been doing. But I’m pretty sure you’ve already admitted to being in the lab that weekend.”

Tony tossed the packet back on the bed with a shrug. “Which, to be fair, often leads to world saving.”

You tossed the blazer towards the bed, and Tony moved to catch it, folding and packing it for you. While a full-blown party was unlikely, foreign dignitaries often welcomed you and the rest of SHIELD with some kind of reception. So, it was best to go prepared. You selected a modest, burgundy dress with a stylish, asymmetrical neckline and zipped it into a garment bag. “Did it?”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

“Fair point,” Tony said, grinning winningly at you as you rejoined him by the bed. You rolled your eyes at him playfully, laying the bag out next to your suitcase. “Can I see the dress?”

“You’ve seen it before, Tone.”

“Ah, so it’s a work trip, then.”

“Do you really think I’d be going anywhere without you?”

You didn’t see the point in wearing an outfit only once, but Tony insisted on spoiling you. So, you had a handful of dresses for work that you wore consistently, while you agreed to splurge on formalwear for Stark Industries events. He smirked, holding up a pair of pinstriped navy pants. “Just as well; these don’t exactly seem the attire for an exotic getaway.” You snatched them out of his hands with a smile, ignoring his answering chuckle as you folded them and set them back in the suitcase. “They do make your ass look amazing, though.”

You almost choked on your laugh, surprised. “That’s not exactly a high priority when it comes to workwear, Tony.”

He shrugged. “You’re putting way too much thought into it. Wear what you want.”

“Not all of us get a fancy super suit, baby.”

“All you have to do is ask,” he said, moving around to your side of the bed. He stepped up behind you, patting out a rhythm on your hips for a moment before wrapping his arms around your middle, tucking his chin over your shoulder. You felt him press a kiss to your cheek and you leaned back against him, enjoying the embrace, his body warm against yours. The chance for domesticity was relatively rare for the two of you; even though you spent almost every night sleeping in the same bed, you often didn’t get a lot of time to talk. A hurried breakfast together most mornings, dinner every other night, and he would usually crawl into bed a few hours after you. Still, you’d always wake to the feeling of him sliding under the blankets behind you and roll over, bringing your lips to his.

His nose grazed your jaw, his breath tickling the side of your throat. He lowered his voice to a whisper, the tenor of it like honey in your ear. “I see you in some bright red, latex-looking number…”

“Of course, you do, perv,” you said with a scoff, shoving him away. He evaded you long enough to press a kiss to your cheek before ducking away from you and returning to the safety of the other side of the bed. “But I wouldn’t want to look better in your color than you do, honey.”

Tony snickered, pushing a pair of shoes aside and making himself comfortable on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, ankles crossed and hands in his lap. “Appreciate it.”

“And latex? Really?”

He grinned, tucking one arm behind his head. He was dressed in a tee shirt and jeans, and your eyes shifted to the muscles in his bare arm for a moment before returning to his face. “Leather?”

“In your dreams, shell-head.”

“Every night.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Tony blew you a kiss, and you stuck your tongue out at him petulantly in response. “So, where’re you headed?”

“Wakanda.” you said, tossing a pair of heels into your suitcase. Now that they’ve… come out to the world, they’re getting a lot more attention. SHIELD is sending a few of the more recognizable agents over to help with the press. Now that we’re kind of the face of western government when it comes to all you superhero types and the Black Panther is on the scene, they want to make sure everyone is convinced of our… friendship or whatever.”

“You sounded so professional up until that last little bit,” Tony teased, and you threw a pair of socks at him. “Seriously, it is just so incredibly sexy when you start talking all government agent.”

“Aw, thanks baby.” you replied, zipping up the suitcase and moving it to the door, hanging the garment bag off the door handle. “You always say the sweetest things.”

“It’s a gift.” Tony scooted over onto the other side of the bed, and patted the mattress beside him. You had a few hours before you had to leave for the airport, so you joined him eagerly, curling your legs up underneath yourself as you sat facing him. Tony clapped a hand over your own, fingers curling around yours. “So, that’s a pretty serious suitcase for, what, a couple of days?”

You sighed tiredly, letting Tony turn your hand over and interlace his fingers with yours. He pulled your hand into his lap, his thumb rubbing soothingly over your skin. Sometimes it still surprised you that his hands were so soft. “Actually, it’s gonna be almost two weeks, according to the itinerary. They’re giving us the first day to deal with jet lag and to see the palace, but after that it’s going to be press conferences, meetings with the royal family and visits from UN reps. Apparently National Geographic is petitioning to do some kind of documentary series over there… I don’t really know what that has to do with SHIELD, but they want me over there anyway. I think they’re hoping a friendly face might make dealing with Americans for so long more… bearable.”

Tony chuckled lightly, but it sounded almost forced… hollow. His eyes were on your enjoined hands; his other hand brushed through his hair, disheveling it. “Two weeks, huh? I can’t even think of the last time you were gone so long. Or I was, for that matter.”

“Not since my promotion,” you agreed. When he didn’t say anything, you squeezed his hand lightly. “Tone?”

He sniffed, releasing your hand, he clapped his hand on your thigh before standing. “You want me to drive you to the airport?”

“That would be… great…?” you said, confused by his suddenly unconvincing brevity. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tony replied with a shrug of his shoulder, rubbing at the back of his head. His voice was light, higher, an attempt at casual. If you didn’t spend so much time with him, you might have believed it.

You sighed. “Tony.”

“Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes. “Sit your ass down, Stark.”

He opened his mouth to argue, stopping himself when you cocked an eyebrow at him pointedly. He made a show of retaking his place beside you, releasing a long sigh. You pushed him back against the headboard, moving to swing a leg over his thighs and sitting on his lap. You touched a hand to his cheek before running your fingertips carefully though the hair by his temple. Unable to avoid you gaze, Tony inhaled slowly, meeting your eyes with forced impatience. “What?”

“Tony.” you said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“ _Tony._ ”

“I just…” Tony exhaled; eyes downcast. “ **I need you here** , sweetheart. I can’t sleep without you.”

“You… you don’t exactly sleep much as it is, baby…” you tried for a joke feebly, surprised by his revelation. Off his answering expression, you ducked your head, reaching out to touch a hand to his. He wrapped his fingers around your palm again; you could have believed it was a natural, thoughtless action if it weren’t for the pressure with which he squeezed it. It was like part of him was afraid that once you walked out that door, you weren’t coming back. “Sorry. Why haven’t you told me this before?”

He shrugged, leaning his head back against the headboard. “You’re not usually gone so long.”

You thought back to the way Tony would almost collapse into bed with you whenever you returned to the compound, hands reaching for you under the blankets and his arms wrapping around your waist. How he would wrap you in his arms when you’d first walk through the front door, his face buried in your neck and bags under his eyes. “I-I’m sure you just have to get used to—”

“I’m not saying I’m just lonely, Y/N.” he said, avoiding your eyes. His voice was husky, like he’d swallowed back tears. “I can’t… you’re the only thing that stops the nightmares long enough for me to get some rest. I can’t… I can’t turn my brain off by myself anymore.”

When you spoke again, you could barely manage more than a whisper, a lump forming in your throat. “Baby, I—”

“It’s fine.” he said, waving his free hand dismissively. “I’ll manage.”

“Hey, hey, hey…” you caught his cheek, turning his head and forcing him to look at you. You searched his gaze for a moment before closing the distance between the two of you to kiss him. Tony met your lips softly, carefully, his hand coming up to slide through your hair. You let it linger for a few moments before you pulled back slightly, smoothing your fingers over the front of his shirt. “I can talk to the Fury; see if they can send someone else. Hill owes me a favor, maybe she can take the second week, or—”

Tony cut you off by squeezing your hand again, shaking his head ruefully. His other hand moved your hair to the side of your neck, his touch warm and gentle. “You can’t give up work just for me, sweetheart.”

“But, I—”

“Y/N.” he gave you a meaningful look, the corner of his mouth tweaked up in a small, self-deprecating smile. He straightened the collar of your shirt carefully, pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose. A soft smile crossed his face briefly as you wrinkled your nose in response. He pressed his forehead against yours, inhaling slowly, his eyes closed. “You can’t.”

“I know, I know… I’m sorry, Tone.” you murmured reluctantly, and Tony shook his head again, forehead still touching yours.

“Don’t be sorry, honey.”

You sat there like that for a long while, enjoying the embrace. You finally straightened as a thought came to you. “You know, Wakanda’s about seven hours ahead… maybe you could call me whenever you can’t sleep. By the time you go to bed, I’ll most likely be getting up. I can talk to you while I get ready. Maybe… maybe it’ll help?”

Tony smiled again, still small but a little more hopeful. He kissed you again softly. His eyes were so warm, so loving, you could have melted into him forever. “Count on it.”

He stretched out a kink in his neck, hands resting on your thighs. “What time’s your flight?”

“Not for another few hours; you’re home way earlier than I thought you’d be.” you replied, digging your phone out of your pocket. “You got anywhere you need to be?”

“Amazingly, no.”

“Good.” you climbed off of his lap, setting an alarm on your phone and placing your phone on the bedside table. “Then maybe we can get ahead of this whole insomnia thing before I go.”

Tony smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple before the two of you made yourselves comfortable on the bed. Tony wrapped his arms around your middle, his chest pressed comfortingly against your back. His legs tangled with your own, his nose in your hair. He spread his hand possessively over your stomach, his thumb brushing against the underside of your breast. You opened your eyes after a few long, quiet moments when you felt him begin to fiddle with one of the buttons on your shirt, his knee sliding higher between your legs. His lips found the side of your neck, ghosting soft kisses over the sensitive flesh.

You turned your head, arching your neck to look back at him. “That’s not sleeping, Tony.”

He snickered quietly, moving to catch your lips in a heady kiss. The hand on your belly urged you closer, tugging you harder against him as his tongue touched your bottom lip. You parted your lips with a soft, needy sigh, his tongue meeting your almost carefully before he began to kiss you in earnest. You could feel his fingers moving along the front of your shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. When he broke away to breathe, he bumped his nose affectionately against yours. “Two weeks is an awfully long time, Y/N.”

You breathed a laugh, kissing him again. You could feel his smile against your lips. “And just like that, I’m convinced.”

“That’s my girl,” he growled huskily, humor tickling at his words as he parted your shirt and palmed your breast in his hand roughly. The lace of your bra agitated the sensitive skin underneath, your nipple hardening under his touch. You hummed in response, arching eagerly into his touch. The movement pushed your ass further against his crotch, and Tony groaned into your back, teeth grazing at your shoulder through your shirt. His hand tightened reflexively on your breast, and you could feel the length of him, half-hard already, pressing against you.

You ground back into him slowly, already intoxicated by his touch. The way he could have you yearning and needy with a few touches was impressive, but you could feel him unravel as well, just as desperate for you.

Tony’s lips moved to the curve of your neck, his teeth scraping over your flesh before soothing the same spot with his tongue. His thigh slid higher between yours, coming up to press against your sex firmly. You moaned as he moved it against you, his hand sliding down from your breast to catch hold of your hip. His fingers dug into your skin through the material of your slacks, his possessive grip guiding your hips to roll against the hard, tense muscle of his leg.

The rough denim of his jeans pressed against you, agitating your sex even through your pants and underwear, and you moaned, eyes squeezed closed. He released you only to let his hand skim around to the fastening of your pants, his fingertips trailing along the bare skin under your shirt before undoing your pants with practiced ease. His hand dipped inside your underwear, and your breath caught as his fingers found your clit.

“Already so wet for me, sweetheart?” he murmured against your throat, teeth grazing your skin and his breath hot on your neck. His fingers pressed against your clit, circling it slowly. “Such a good girl…”

You exhaled shakily, hips bucking up against his hand. You turned your head, bumping your nose against his cheek until his turned his head, leaning forward to kiss you hungrily. You spoke against his lips as you parted to breathe. “Just… just fuck me already, Tone.”

He chuckled against your lips, pinching your clit lightly. He pushed his hand further into your underwear, sliding two fingers inside of you slowly. You sighed as he did, breath catching as his palm pressed against your clit. “All in good time, pet.”

You rolled your eyes despite what his hand was doing to you, reaching back and fumbling between your bodies for the front of his jeans. You struggled to undo his fly one-handed for a moment before shoving his jeans and briefs down enough to free his erection. He sighed as you wrapped your fingers around the base of him, his breath warm against your skin. Tony angled his hand to roll his thumb over your clit as you rode his fingers, and you moaned aloud, stroking him in a rhythm that matched his.

His hips thrust up against you, his cock sliding against the curve of your ass. You released him to shove your pants down your thighs, and Tony caught your earlobe between his teeth playfully, sliding his fingers out of you to help you push them down past your knees. You kicked them on ungracefully, and he took hold of your leg roughly, fingers pressing into the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh. The pressure of it flirted wonderfully with painful, and the way his teeth pressed into your shoulder did the same.

He raised your leg, your knee bending as he parted your thighs. You turned your head to kiss him again, moaning headily against his mouth as the head of his cock pressed into you, the length of him slowly sliding inside you. Tony’s teeth caught your bottom lip for a moment as he began to fuck himself into you, a groan reverberating in his chest. You reached back, groping at his thigh and his ass, urging him further into you with each thrust.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh joined heavy breathing and Tony’s gruffly whispered sweet nothings; his hand tickled at your stomach before finding your breast. He palmed it roughly, fingernails digging into your skin for a moment before his returned his hand to your clit.

Your jaw began to ache from the way you clenched your teeth as your orgasm built inside you, and frustrated snarl slipped out as Tony suddenly pulled away., his cock sliding out of you.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, baby.” he mumbled, his forehead pressed against your neck, his goatee scratching at your skin through your shirt. “This isn’t—I need…”

You craned your neck to try and meet his eye, hand reaching back to squeeze his thigh. “What do you need, baby.”

Tony pushed himself up onto his elbow, kiss you hard, teeth grazing your bottom lip. “I need to see your face.”

You rolled onto your back and Tony’s lips found yours again as he moved on top of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, the denim of his jeans brushing against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. Cupping his face in your hands as you kissed him, you moaned against his mouth as he fucked himself into you again with a heady groan. You slid your fingers through your hair as he braced himself with one hand, his other gripping at your waist, your hip, your ass. Your hands moved to his shoulders as he broke the kiss, bunching in the material of his shirt.

Tony’s eyes burned into yours as you felt yourself tightening, his husky voice a continuous whisper of sweet nothings and praise as he brought the two of you undone. Your eyes rolled back as your orgasm hit you, and Tony took hold of your jaw, almost painfully, forcing your gaze back to his own as you came down, body twitching with sensation.

“No, no, no, sweetheart. Eyes on me.” he murmured brokenly. “Keep your eyes on me.”

“God, Tony—”

He came as you said his name, buried to the hilt inside you. He kissed the curve of your throat near your collarbone as the two of you caught your breath, and you stroked careful fingers through his hair. Tony smiled almost giddily at you as he pulled back, sliding out of you slowly. You kissed him, and he rolled off of you, pulling you into his side. You curled into him, fingers tracing the scar on his chest, a leg hooked over his. His fingers stroked the small of your back, slipping under your shirt.

“How am I supposed to go two weeks without that?” Tony joked quietly, and you breathed a small laugh, kissing his chest.

“You could always use one of those fancy, high-tech suits of yours to come visit when your schedule allows it.” you suggested, blowing hair out of your eyes.

“Oh, I’m sure they’d love me there.”

“You’re not exactly a stranger to the royal family.”

“True.”

“FRIDAY?” you said to the room. “Time?”

“You have an hour and fifteen minutes before you’re expected for your flight, Miss Y/L/N.”

“How fast can you get me to the airport, Tone?”

You felt his lips brush the top of your head. “For you, I’d move the Earth.”

You scoffed softly, shaking your head against his chest. “One hour, baby. One hour and I’ll be a little late for my flight.”

“That’s my girl.” He touched light fingers to your chin, tilting your head up to kiss you again softly. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, too.”

You closed your eyes, snuggling further into his side. It wasn’t too long before you could feel his breathing slow against your hair, becoming heavier as sleep slowly found him. His lips pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, his fingers tracing leisurely, nonsensical shapes onto your hip until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
